


Christmas Sweaters

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Drabble, M/M, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anti's boyfriend got him some Christmas sweaters to try on.Anti isn't very happy about it.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Christmas Sweaters

Anti was not happy. He hated these sweaters and he hated that ______ convinced him to try them on.

______'s laughter was not helping. 

It was hard not to laugh when a very upset Anti locked himself in the bathroom because when he asked how he looked in his sweater and his boyfriend absentmindedly responded, 'cute'. Apparently 'cute' was the wrong answer.

"I'm sorry I think my boyfriend is cute." ______ tried not to laugh anymore, or at least not loudly, but it wasn't really working.

" **Ị̶͘'̶̪͗̔m̶̘̓ ̴̡͔͑̔ņ̸̏͘ö̶̧̟ț̶̨̔̆ ̶̙̰̌c̷̢̻͈̲͓͎̭͌̾̅̍̒͗̑͊͆̚͝͝ͅͅự̵͚͕͔͈̦͖͋̓̓̌̑̀́͆̔̓t̸͉͖͈̟̃̈̒̉̆̽̉̊̈́͘ê̷͎̯̖̥̞͇̤̤̫̱̒͛̔̈͝.̵̼̭͒̋ ̷̩̓̋I̷͔̍'̶͔̟̎̄m̷̡̲̆ ̵̨̝͌̃i̸̢͉̚n̸̩͒̽t̸͇̣̊͗ī̷̭m̴̥͆ḯ̷̡̱̒d̶̦͔͋̍ȁ̵̠̹t̸̬i̵͖̿͘n̶̩̽̿ͅġ̴̣̪ ̴̱̠̐̀o̶͚̹͆̓r̵̘̯̉͆ ̵̼̇͘s̵̤̉e̶̩̯̍̌x̵̤̙̃̋y̶͎̞̽̇.̸̯͌ ̷̗̖̾͌S̷̥͔̈́å̶̼ẙ̶̡̩i̸̫̓͗ņ̴̀ğ̷̜ ̴̿͜ä̸̯̍n̸̤y̴͙̣̋͆t̶͎͎̎͘h̸̟͑i̴͍̮̍̃n̸̹͐͒g̶̪̞̓ ̵͖̣̓̅ě̴͈̓l̴̳͗š̸̳̱e̴̬̊̅ ̸̲̬̾i̶̢̘̅̂s̶̫̦̊ ̸͇̍h̵͌͜e̷͈͑͌a̶̻̤̅͠ŗ̶̛̄s̵̭͋a̸̭͆̊y̶͍̌̉!̷̬̣̀͘** " Anti shouted through the door. 

"That's not... I don't think hearsay means what you think it does."

" **S̶̳̹͎̪̝̪̝̮̝͕̏̎͜l̵̢̨̖̫͔̬̝̜̊̆̀́́͌̕͠ả̷̹̣̗̲͈͑̿͐̆͗̈́͒̓̉͝n̴͖͙̺̘̙̻̜̱̐̔̈́̾͋̈́͆̒̉d̸̘̯̦̀̓̔̌̾̐̂̈́͆ḛ̷͕͖͉̎̇͐̾̉̊͒̉̏̚͠r̶̪̳͍͚̩̺̒̍̋̕͝?̶̨̜͔̼̭͚̥͔̩̐** "

"For what you're trying to get at, sure. But it's still wrong. Anti, will you just open the damn door? I have another sweater for you." 

" **Ņ̵̧̙̼̼͎͇̼̖̩͒̓̒̈́͜ǫ̴̢̨̨̛̣̮̱̮̟͉͋̊̌̀͋̋̐̾̆̓͊͘͝͠!̵̛̛͈̖̜͌̅͛̓̈̔̐͘͝ ̴̨̨̻̩̤̬̰͉̤̿̔̿͋̾̊̈̌̏͑̄͐̕̚̚̕ͅN̶̛̻̝͕͚̦̫͊̓̚͘͝ö̸̧̧̱̮̮̣̰̟͚̝̣̲́͛̎͘ ̵͎̦̘͈̱̤̟͈͒̽͑͂̈̊́͑m̸̞̦̳̪̆͂͒̕o̷̢̼̯͎̱͚̺̎̾̑̈́̂͋̈́͆̅͆͆̌͠r̸̢̬̖͕͚͓̞̊͌̌͛́͋͒͑͛͂͗ȅ̶̡̢̺͉̩̮͕̲͑̑̈́̌̈̎͛͗̎̄̐̾̃̕̕ ̶̮̓̀̈͐̅̿̊̑̎̈̍̄̉͘s̴̨̧̺̗̟͔͉̞̗̠̳̠͎̺͉͔͌͛̊w̴͔͕͑̅̎̄̐̒̋̿͠͠͝͠e̴̝͔̺͇͎͍͐̊̍̋̄̈͊̎̑̇̆͗͘͘a̴̢̧̞͈̣̮͈̦͈̽ṫ̴̢̖͕̗͙͇͓͙͓̫͕̝̠͗͜e̸̜͓̱̖̞̭̬͙̒̍̉̄̔̓͊͊̇̋̕r̸̻̭͕̺͙̽̂̔͂̔ͅs̵̺̟̪͖͓̤̠̟̽.̶̧͔̻͔̖͖̜̼͕̜̦̞͔̪͋̈͠** "

"C'mon, please. I think you'll actually like this one." ______ really did think his boyfriend would like it. The sweater had an... edgier design. This sweater had a gingerbread man holding up it's middle finger and the words 'MERRY XMAS FUCKERS' around it.

Anti didn't respond.

"It's the last one, I swear." 

He still didn't respond. Not verbally, at least. He just grunted and pulled the door open enough for him to fit his arm through. ______ put the sweater in Anti's extended hand, then watched his arm retract back behind the door. 

A few moments later, the door reopened and Anti stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, trying to look annoyed. He couldn't just admit that the design of this one wasn't that bad.

"You like it, don't you?"

" **S̴͔̒h̷̗̉̓͜͝ù̷̹̗̂̇t̸̜͆̈́̽̈́ ̴̯͓͚̓̃t̸̢̖̬͒͋́h̷̝͆͠͝ȩ̵̙̈̒͐ ̷̠͚́f̸̜̆̋̑u̷͖̲͉͒c̶̮̣̅͆̈́͑ķ̴̬̪̱͋̃̀ ̸̪̒u̴͖̓͑̓p̶̝̓̆,̴̻̎̀ ̴̩̦͖͚̈́̈́̄_̶͚͍͈̑͋͛̕ͅ_̸͈͙̦̬̊͐_̸̢̻̯̿̈́_̸̢̲̈́̎_̵̨̃̑͝_̷̙̱͍̋̈́̐̍.̷͎͑** "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the Zalgo text is a bitch to read, I had a lot of fun playing with it though. If you can't read them, here's Anti's dialogue in order, without Zalgo text:
> 
> "I'm not cute. I'm intimidating or sexy. Saying anything else is hearsay!"  
> "Slander?"  
> "No! No more sweaters."  
> "Shut the fuck up, ______."
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holidays.


End file.
